What Happened?
by itsumo-hikari
Summary: My First fanfiction! hahaha.. mimi and jou hardly ever talked to each other, after all they were the complete opposites... but back then they were really good friends.... what happened? and what is about to happen? R


Title: What Happened ?

Author:

itsumo-hikari

Summary: Mimi and Jou never talked in a long time. After all, He was the total opposite of her. A book lover and had always had a's in class. Her, however, never really studied, had average grades and she LOVED to shop. What happened? JOUMI song fic… the lyrics was done by me! Lol… I was listening to the song and I had tried to translate it… the song is called let the love begin…hehe.. i was too lazy to actually look for the lyrics myself..

What happened?

Mimi and Jou never talked in a long time. After all, He was the total opposite of her. He loved to read and had dark blue hair. He had glasses too. He was a straight A student. He was always by himself minding his own business, not really caring about what people say about him. People say that he's kind and nice. Other people say he's quite the gentleman, but who really knows when he's always doing something educational… Back then, he was always nervous whether it was saying his opinion or just talking at all. Now he had gotten over his fear. He can talk freely…

Mimi had pink hair naturally brown. She had brown hazel eyes and was one of the most popular girls in school. She had a great taste for fashion and was usually seen at the mall. Some people say that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Other people say she's a slut. Some other people say that she's their idol. Almost everyone knew her…Mimi back then was a person that whined.. a lot… but now she had learned to cope with things…

Those two knew each other back then. Some people thought or more of suspected that they both liked each other secretly. But when they grew up, they started to fall apart. Jou started concentrating on his work while Mimi went way up on popularity. Soon enough, that's what happened. Jou was a hard worker while Mimi was a fashion star… nothing can change that…

Mimi and Jou can't really bring themselves to talk to each other. Each time they pass by, they walk by like they don't exist. Their other friends try to let them talk, but they just can't do it…

One day, Mimi went walking by herself to the park. Why she went there? One, she got another fight with her dad because of her grades. Two, she needed some fresh air for once. She walked to the lake in the middle of the park. One thing she didn't notice, is that she isn't alone.

Jou went to his usual spot in the middle of the park. He went there to do his homework. He liked it there because it was peaceful and quiet. He also goes there to do some other stuff. He liked to be in places where it was quiet. He turned on his flashlight then he smiled before he started on writing his essay for English.

Mimi, however, was busy admiring the lake. How it reflected the moon and stars. How its so peaceful. She sighed happily. Then she saw a bright light coming from the other side of the lake. She saw a blue haired someone. _Huh? I didn't know other people went here… wait, isn't that that guy who… isn't that Jou? _

She walked slowly over there and there she did see Jou. He was sitting down on the blanked over the grass. He was doing his homework. _Homework… again…_ he seemed to feel happy. After all, he was smiling. She looked a bit closer and saw that he didn't look too bad. Yes, he had glasses, but it matched him. His hair was long but it didn't really make him look like a girl. She smiled unconsciously. He was still kind of cute. _Hmm… should I say something to him? Oh well, its only a matter of time till he sees me anyways…_

Jou was busy doing his homework. Until he heard footsteps. He didn't bother to look because he could feel the person looking straight at him. He just continued on doing his essay.

Mimi had started to walk to Jou quietly. She walked right next to him. "Hey…" she started.

Jou looked up. He saw Mimi. "Hi."

_Wow… he actually talked… I haven't heard him talk in a long time…_ she hesistated for a moment, then she kept on talking. "uh… what are you doing here?"

He looked back on his essay. "Just finished on homework. He took out his watch and looked at the time, 11:50 PM. _Almost time… _

"Oh… Do you come here often?"

"Yes… in fact I come here almost every single day? I haven't seen you here before… "

Mimi looked at the floor. "Yeah, well…" _ what in the world I'm doing I'm about to tell this GUY, guy who I haven't talked to like forever, why I'm here… I should watch my words carefully… _"Yeah…I'm just getting fresh air." She finished looking straight at the lake.

"Oh… Well, if you're staying… would you like to join me for a midnight snack?" Jou asked politely. He took out his backpack and gently brought out a carefully wrapped snacks.

"uh… well, uh… sure…" _might as well…dang he's still polite! _she sat down next to him.

He looked at his watch. 12 PM… _perfect…_

Then there was little pegs coming out of the lake. They started sprouting out water. The water was swaying. There was also light coming out from the pegs to make the swaying water glow. There was music on the backround. It was soothing…

**Whoooooo…. Ohh..ohh…..**

Jou handed Mimi homemade cookies. She took them gladly. Their hands lightly brushed against each other..

**Look at us**

**Aint it funny**

**Is it just beginners luck**

**Baby…**

Mimi looked at Jou's eyes. They were looking straight back at her. She found herself losing herself in them… like she had 4 years ago…

**Hmm. When its just one touch**

**Two different people from such different worlds apart**

**Has touched each others heart**

**Like candles in the dark**

Jou looked at her. Her hair, eyes, face… everything… it was true… what everyone said… she WAS perfect… he found himself not being able to look anywhere except her eyes… her brown hazel eyes… the eyes that he fell for a long time ago… the eyes that he had wanted to erase from his head… the eyes that he loved…

**If its time for us**

**We got to take it**

**Take the chance**

**The chance to make it now**

Mimi couldn't take it anymore. She brought up her hand to his face and brought him to her. She gently put her lips right on top of his and kissed him. She kissed him with so much passion that she had her arms around his neck and was pulling him even closer to her. if that was possible

**Let the love begin**

**Let the light come shining in**

**Who knows where the road will lead us now**

**Look at what we've found**

**Make this moment turn our hearts around**

**It may never come again**

**Let it in**

**Let the love begin**

Jou couldn't believe this. One moment he was just doing his essay, the next thing he knew he was kissing Mimi… As in Mimi, one of the most popular girl in school. Before he knew it, he had his arms around her waist tightly but not tight enough to do any pain to her. He kissed her as passionately as she had kissed him.

**Hmm… here we are**

**So close together**

**I can feel the fire start**

**Between us**

**We've come this far**

**To far to stop it now**

**If this is meant to be**

**A chance for you and me**

**We've found our destiny**

**Now we're looking out a new forever**

**Make this dream come true together now**

Mimi let herself run her hands through his hair. She gently ran her hands through his back and back to his neck. She moaned softly as he gently kissed her. Gently, but passionately.

**Let the love begin**

**Let the light come shining in**

**Who knows where the road will lead us now**

**Look at what we've found**

**Make this moment **

**Turn our hearts around**

**It may never come again**

**Let it in**

**Let the love begin**

He gently laid her down on the blanket and ran his hands through her hair. He felt her hands traveling down on his back and back up to his neck again. Encircling them around his neck…

**WHOO…**

**NOW….**

**Let the love begin**

**Let the light come shining in**

**Who knows where the road will lead us now**

**Look at what we've found**

**Make this moment **

**Turn our hearts around**

**It may never come again**

**Let it in**

**Let the love begin**

The broke away very slowly. Gently and slowly…

**Let the love begin…**

Jou looked at a red Mimi. He couldn't blame her. He was practically red too.

Mimi was speechless. "…"

Jou gently went of her and just stared of to the lake, gathering his thoughts…

Mimi got up. She had to say SOMETHING… "Uh… I-I… uh…" she looked at the floor. She was tomato red… _I don't know what to say… _

Jou gently went next to Mimi and put his finger on the bottom of her chin. He gently brought her head up, facing him. She was about to say something, but he used his other finger to stop her. She closed her mouth.

"Shh… you don't have to say anything ok? If you want, we can forget any of this had happened…" he said. _This is the only thing I can do… Mimi is out of my league… it'll be embarrassing for her if people found out…and she is still my friend, even though i havent talked to her in a long time... _he gently stood up and went close to the lake and just gazed at it…

She was surprised. _Forget? FORGET! How can I? When I just kissed the guy I fell for 4 YEARS AGO! Uhm.. what do I do? Okay… do I want to forget… no… I don't… _ "Uhm… Jou?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I-I don't want to forget…" she said slowly. "I actually… want you… to …uh…" she stood up and slowly walked to Jou. "To… uh…" she went right in front of him. Then she whispered. "kiss me again…"

His eyes widened. But that didn't stop him from taking her into his arms and kissing her with so much passion that he had held when they were younger… She gladly kissed him back passionately…

After they pulled apart, Mimi gently sat down on the grass. She motioned Jou to sit down right next to her. He obeyed. Then she gently went into Jou's arms that held the warmth that she needed.

Jou talked first. "Mimi?"

She answered quietly. "hmm?"

"What do we do now?"

She laughed. "Jou! Do you always have to think? Can't we just enjoy the moment?"

He smiled. "Okay.. after you answer my question…"

She pouted. "Fine… tomorrow? Hmm… I really don't know… but whatever happens… it'll be fine… okay?"

He grinned. "Okay…"

She looked at him. "Can we please… enjoy the moment?"

He chuckled. "Okay…Okay…"

She snuggled closer to him. "You know Jou?"

"Hey I thought we were going to enjoy the moment?"

She frowned. Jou just laughed. "What?" he asked.

"I missed you…"

He grinned. "I missed you too…"

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I totally like being your girlfriend better than your friend.."

He looked at her. "Girl friend?"

"What! Are you telling me that I'm not your girlfriend?"

"Well.. I thought I was supposed to ask you out first… that reminds me…" he suddenly became nervous. "Want to go out tomorrow after school?"

She smiled. "If that means I'll be your girlfriend then yes!"

He smiled. She looked up at him. "Jou?"

"What is it now?"

She laughed. "Nothing… Nothing at all…"

Author's Note: HI! HAHA>. im new/not new to these things.. but this is my first songfic! and joumi fic! LOL>> please review honestly:) i know i havent reviewed on anyone's stories yet that is because i havent got around to reading yet.. wanted to do this first.. but please review! this is a oneshot..

thanx


End file.
